


Daddy's Day

by Kiwi (Kiwific)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mild BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwific/pseuds/Kiwi
Summary: Inspired by Kameron's 'Daddy's Day' instagram picture.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi all. A bit late now, but this was inspired by Kameron’s ‘Daddy day" Instagram picture. 
> 
> Why Adore? Basically I get my life from fics where Adore is a complete cockslut. So here we are :) Female pronouns in Drag, male out of drag. Jay = Laganja, Dequan = Mayhem.
> 
> The last time I wrote gay porn was during the Glee era, be kind. 
> 
> Kiwi x

Kameron peered into the mirror, wondering for not the first time that night how she managed to survive her routine with the limited peripheral vision these damn contacts gave her.  She expertly pinched them out of her eyes, blinking and shaking her head to clear it. She was exhausted, completely shattered from back-to-back shows for the last few weeks, yet somehow exhilarated. She still couldn’t believe the energy at her shows lately, the numbers more than tripling since she had returned from California and the reception from the fans mind-blowing. Kameron smiled at the thought, catching her own eye in the mirror. Fans. She had _fans_. Since her stint on Drag Race, Kameron had been completely wallowing in the idea that this was her life now: she got to do this - what she loved more than anything else - and people loved her for it.

The finale hadn’t even aired yet, and to be honest Kameron tried to think about it as little as possible. As much as she probably seemed chill about it to most people, she was terrified on the inside. Despite that, she knew that as long as she was able to survive on just doing her drag - the thing she loved doing most in the world, it was all worth it.

Screwing her contact case closed, she set about de-dragging. It was a long process, but she relished in it. There was something therapeutic about it all - wiping off the layers of makeup, peeling off lashes, slowly but surely seeing Dane emerge again. It had taken a long time, but he was finally at a point in his life where he felt content with who he was, both as Kameron and as Dane. There was a time where he wondered if Kameron was a side of himself he had created to hide behind, afraid of what would happen if people got to know him as Dane… now he had begun to slowly come to the realization that surprisingly, people seemed to like both!  

Reaching for a towel, Dane made his way to the bathroom. His hotel room was small, but the shower was luxurious enough. Just what he needed to get the remaining makeup, glitter and sweat off his body.

Twenty minutes later, he stepped out onto the bathmat, grabbing a custom-issue, fluffy white hotel towel and wrapping it around his hips. Body still damp, he made his way into the bedroom. His phone was on the nightstand, notifications still lighting it up - instagram messages from fans who attended the show, a missed call from Mayhem, even a message from his mom asking how Colorado was. Dane picked it up and replied to a few instagram messages, sitting down on the bed to see what Mayhem wanted.

 

**Kameron** : “Hey D, what’s up? Just got out of the shower.”

**Mayhem** : “Thanks for the visual;) Just heard from Ganja, she’s heading back out to another club and wants to see if we wanna come with? Called Oriental Theatre or something. She said Adore had a show there tonight and “wants a kiki.”

**Kameron** : “Lol Ganja. Yeah guess so, I got a day off tomorrow so can’t hurt. Meet you downstairs in half?”

**Mayhem** : “Damn boy maybe your masculine ass only needs half an hour to change, I need to get the rest of my face off. Make it an hour.”

**Kameron** : “Bitch. K see you soon x”.

 

  
Smiling, Dane stood up and dried off. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, turning slightly to see his body in the warm hotel lighting. He couldn’t lie, it had been nice to get a bit of attention for his boy body during the filming of Drag Race. Like the nice messages he would get after posting a picture online, or the way he would look in his dressing room mirror sometime and see Gio almost falling over himself to make it look like he hadn’t just been staring. It was nice to feel wanted for something he had put a lot of work into. That hadn’t always been the case, and hey, he was allowed to be a little bit proud of himself, right?

He grinned a little as he thought back to the picture he’d posted recently on father’s day - a practically naked selfie that sent his DMs buzzing from fans and Ru girls alike. Such as Adore, who apparently was in town and at the bar they were headed to. Dane didn’t have to bring up the post to remember Danny’s comment -

“ _My Daddy_ ”.

It had set off a chain reaction of replies, many more than the comments from other Ru Girls - most of them focused around the notion that he and Danny needed to fuck right then and there. Dane had to admit, he’d lingered on the thought for a moment longer than was necessary. He didn’t know Adore that well, she was usually off travelling the world on whatever official tour took her away at the time, but they had met during the filming of season 10 and a few times since - usually on Drag Race business or at gigs with Mayhem, and even then he had been the quiet one in the corner while the mother/daughter duo caught up. Lately, however, being the ‘quiet one in the corner’, wasn’t so much his forte. A newfound burst of confidence, whether from his time on drag race or the experiences it had brought with it, made him dare to dream… was Danny’s comment something to be read into?

There was no denying it, there was something about Danny that got him a little hot and bothered - as both Danny and Adore. It was that attitude, that devil-may-care way about the kid that left him wondering… was Danny actually that confident? Did he give the slightest shit what people thought of him? Or was there a vulnerability under all that grungy, rockstar personality? There was a definite thrill to that thought, and Dane shivered. What would it take to get under Danny’s skin and be the one to bring him to his knees, figuratively but perhaps also literally? Did he want to find out?

He shrugged a little internally. Maybe so, maybe not. Maybe he’d just put a little bit of extra effort into his appearance tonight and see how things went.

 

*

 

Danny checked his phone again, running an absent-minded hand through shaggy dark hair. He sent another message to Mayhem, a smile on his face.

 

**Adore** : “C'mon bitch, I need a hug from Mama…”

**Mayhem** : “On our way, baby girl. Kam’s coming too, hope that’s all good. I’m still surprised I managed to drag his ass out, so it had better be.”

**Adore** : “Yeah party, the more the merrier xxx”

 

Danny checked Dequan’s message again, a flush rising on his cheeks. Kameron? He felt a small smile start to form on his lips, then quickly bit his bottom lip to stop it. Switching over to instagram, he did a quick search, finding the selfie he had seen many times before. Not just seen - the night Kameron had posted this he’d been reduced to jacking himself off in his hotel bed, Kameron’s insta feed lighting up the dark room as he came hot and hard into his fist. At the time he’d considered the attraction a once-off, a horny moment alone on tour. Now he wasn’t so sure. Because Kameron was coming to the very same bar he was currently at, and there would be alcohol… and dancing. An image filled his head of Kameron’s muscled, tattooed body under strobe lights, sweat glistening on his pecs and his toned thigh shoved between Danny’s legs as they ground together.

Danny’s breath hitched and he placed his phone down, the illusion fading. What if Kameron didn’t even see him that way? He was such the quiet, serious and strong type. And what was Danny? The wild child, the Drag Race brat, Mayhem Miller’s messy drag daughter who never really fit in with those other queens. Hell, he’d only met Kameron - Dane - a few times, and he didn’t think the older man thought there was anything special about him. The first time they met, at the filming of season 10’s first episode, Danny had been too busy stealing away to smoke a joint with Laganja to pay much attention to him or any other of the Drag Race 'newbies’. Danny cringed inwardly. Sometimes he could be such a pretentious asshole. Add that to the list of reasons Kameron wouldn’t want one fucking thing to do with him…

He stood up, leaving his phone on his dressing table. A girl could but try, right? Slipping out of Adore’s fishnet and grungy band t shirt, he grabbed his Bianca Remover™ makeup wipes and finished de-dragging. Leaving his heavy eyeliner on, he rubbed at his lips, taking off the black lipstick and replacing it with paw paw ointment. His lips were chafed from makeup, sure, but he also liked the glossy look it gave him. And maybe Kameron would too. Groaning inwardly at the idea that he was actually dressing to impress this tattooed, muscled god of a man, Danny took in his reflection in the mirror. He was pretty happy with his body, you only had to take a look at his social media to see that. Tattoos scattered over a tanned body, defined muscles in the places that mattered, a trimmed line of hair trailing down his stomach into the black Calvin Klein’s he’d been able to get away with during the final half of his routine.  

He unzipped his suitcase and pulled out a pair of ripped, but tight, grey jeans. Shimmying into them, he rummaged around, swearing at his limited travelling wardrobe. Usually he didn’t put much thought into what boy clothes he bought on a short gig, now he was mentally cursing at his past self. Biting his lip, he stood and pulled a black fishnet crop top of Adore’s off the rack and pulled it over his head. He checked himself out in the mirror, realising he still had Adore’s leather studded collar on from the show. He fingered it, remembering his online interaction with Kameron, then left it on with a wry smile. Maybe Dane would like it.

A tousle of gel in his hair, a pair of black Doc Martens on, and he was about as ready as he would ever be. Danny picked up his wallet and phone, sliding them into his pocket and turning off the light. Locking his dressing room, he was both surprised and excited to feel a tingle of nerves in his belly. That, at least, was something he hadn’t felt in a while.

 

*

 

The club was packed, and loud. Dane felt the rush of heat, registering the familiar smell of dry ice, energy drinks and… was that weed? Of course it was, he thought with a shake of the head, this had been an Adore Delano gig not an hour before. As if she could tell what he was thinking about, Laganja suddenly appeared in front of them from the smoking area outside, a drink in one hand, still in the tight latex pants and crop top she’d worn on stage tonight.

“Heya beautiful people!” Jay said, kissing Dequan on the cheek and giving Dane a quick hug. “You,” he said, standing back to quite obviously check him out, “look like a snack.”  Dane gave him a slightly self-deprecating grin and did a turn.

“Doing the best with what I had on the road that wasn’t a floor length gown or a spangled bodysuit,” he said, giving the impression that he hadn’t tried on about five different outfits before meeting Dequan in the lobby. He’d settled on a tight-fitting white t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of laced-up boots he’d borrowed off D. At the last minute he’d thrown his glasses on, eyes still too wrecked from his stage contacts to think about putting a normal pair in.  

Dane looked around the club, taking in the scene. He wasn’t going to lie, with the exception of gigs and the occasional drink with friends, he didn’t go out much. He didn’t drink a whole lot - he took pride in his body and had worked hard to get it to where he liked it, and going out drinking every night didn’t go well with that. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the party scene occasionally, he did, he just didn’t always feel entirely comfortable with the culture of getting smashed and casually hooking up with someone he’d met twenty minutes ago. He preferred to chill at home, sometimes smoking an occasional blunt to unwind, and play PS4.

He groaned inwardly. This was a mistake, Danny was going to think he was boring, uninteresting, too quiet…

Dequan took his hand and tugged lightly, Dane smiled and followed his friend to the bar. Silently grateful, he accepted a vodka soda from Jay, who was already leaning over to grab the barman’s attention for a round of shots.

“Bad fucking idea”, he shouted over the music, laughing at his friend and pointing at the shots.

Dequan laughed at him, handing him tequila and a slice of lemon.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drunk?”. A mischievous glint was in his friend’s eye, and Dane resigned himself to his fate.

“There’s a reason for that!” he shouted back.

Okay, he wouldn’t say he was a lightweight. But drinking in moderation can only mean one thing when faced with shots, especially when Jay was present. One shot became four, and after another vodka soda was shoved into his hand Dane began to wonder if this was a conspiracy.

“You’re trying to get me wasted,” he giggled, accusing Dequan as he was lead across the dance floor to an empty booth. His friend fluttered his eyelashes at him.

“I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about, honey.”

Dane could only shake his head and embrace his doom, taking a sip of his drink as he felt a buzz he hadn’t felt in a while. The reason they were here still hadn’t made an appearance, and the alcohol was at least keeping his nerves at seeing Danny again at bay. It was also making it harder and harder to have a brain-to-mouth filter.

“Hey D, you heard from Danny?” he asked, making an effort to make the question sound casual. It seemed to work, Dequan checked his phone and nodded.

“Yeah, he’s coming. Probably still tryna figure out what to wear. You guys know each other much?”

Dane shook his head a little faster than necessary. “Not past the premiere episode and a couple of gigs.” he said, taking a sip of his drink even though it was the last thing he needed. “I was kinda starstruck the first few times,” he admitted. “We smoked together after a gig in LA and I literally had no idea what to say the whole time.”

Dequan chuckled. “The Adore personality can be a bit much to get past for some people. With Danny it’s very much 'what you see is what you get’, I guess. I mean, in private he can be a little more reserved, even sweet.” He looked at Dane and grinned. “You better watch out when he’s had a few drinks, babe, you’re just his type you know.” Dane was glad for the low lighting, Dequan seemed to miss the flush that rose to his cheeks.

“Oh yeah? Never would have guessed someone raised by you would have such great taste”. Jokes aside, his heart had sped up inside his chest. He took a chance: “I can’t see that happening, he’ll probably have hundreds of guys throwing themselves at him, right?”

D gave him a look, eyebrow raised. Shit, had that come off too self-deprecating? He willed himself to stop talking and failed, courtesy of Jose and Smirnoff: “C’mon, Danny Noriega could have literally anyone he wanted.”.

Fuck it all. Dane met his friend’s eyes and tried to ignore the intensely curious look he was getting. Dequan scooted closer in the booth, placing his hand over Dane’s on the table.

“Kameron Michaels, have you got a thing for my baby girl?” he asked, a smile on his face that Dane could only describe as conspiratory.

Dane bit his lip, letting out an embarrassed whine and hiding his face behind the hand Dequan didn’t have in an iron grip.

“Please don’t kill me,” he said into his hand and cursing Jay’s enabling ways with tequila.

Dequan gently moved his hands away from his face, that smug smile still on his face and a curious look in his eye.

“Shit girl, you should have told me! I never would have picked him as being your type… I mean I dunno if I’ve heard you ever say anyone’s your type, but I could have set you up or something.”

Dane was pretty sure he wanted to die a little bit, but instead he just gave his friend a pleading look.

“It’s kind of a recent development.” he said, his voice a bit more desperate than he would have liked. “He commented on one of my selfies, people said we should fuck, and then I got all caught up knowing he’d be here tonight tonight and I thought he might actually… you know?”

D raised his eyebrows again, smile widening.

“No, I don’t know,” he teased. “He might actually what?”

Dane groaned at the feigned innocence. He gave up, almost pleading to his friend. “He might actually want to fuck!” He planted his face onto the table, deciding this whole night was a terrible idea. When he met Dequan’s eyes again, his resolve was cemented. His friend looked positively thrilled.

“You know Kam, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this before. We need to get you drunk more often.” D even seemed impressed, and to make matters worse Jay was coming back from the bar with more drinks.

“If you say anything, I will beat you with a barbell,” Dane said under his breath, giving Laganja a smile that was much too bright.

“Cross my heart,” Dequan replied with a chuckle. “Besides, here’s your trade now.”

Dane swallowed, noticing, for the first time, the brunette behind Laganja. He bit the inside of his cheek, the butterflies returning as he took in the man who had occupied his thoughts all evening. Damn, he looked incredible. His hair fell into his eyes and his barely- there shirt left nothing up to the imagination, a toned chest and various tattoos visible through the fishnet. Danny was smiling right at him, face flushed with the heat of the club and a sheen of sweat on his body. His eyes were still lined in Adore’s heavy makeup and his full lips were glistening. Danny was a vision of sex appeal and androgyny, and fuck it all, Dane was in trouble.

 

*

 

Danny waited at the bar for his drink, catching the bartender’s eye easily and ordering a red bull and vodka. The server gave him a wink, recognizing him as the evening’s entertainment, and Danny blew him a kiss as he headed into the fray with his drink. Before he could get far he saw a familiar face near the bar, blond hair and dance moves that were far better than they should be for this place. He slid in behind Jay, snaking a hand in front of his friend and jokingly grinding up on the taller man. Jay turned, surprise on his face until he saw Danny’s grinning face. Danny was enveloped in a tight hug, the air driven out of his lungs as he hugged back.

“Missed you, slut,” he said into the taller man’s ear, giving his friend a kiss on the cheek. Jay stood back and gave him a once-over.. “ _Yummy_ , Delano,” he said with a grin, still half-dancing to the pounding music. “Heard your show was pure sex. Mayhem and Kam are in a booth over by the wall, just let me grab these drinks. I’m getting Kam druuuunk, ” He winked at Danny, oblivious to the affect that sentence had on his friend.

Sipping his drink, Danny felt a glimmer of hope. A drunk Kameron Michaels was much more likely to make out with him than a sober one, right? He followed Jay to the booth and tried to ignore the damn bundle of nerves that had returned to his belly.

As soon as his eyes hit Dane, Danny’s heart sped up. He almost forgot he was in a public place, Dane looked so good he wanted to straddle him then and there. Dane’s tight shirt stretched across toned pecs, tattoos peeking out from fabric, and those motherfucking glasses making him look like a sexy high-school gym teacher in his office hour…

“Baby girl!” Mayhem’s voice broke through Danny’s haze, and he managed to bring himself back to the present. Grinning, he practically threw himself onto Dequan’s lap (which had the added bonus of getting him closer to Dane), and planted a kiss on his friend’s cheek.

“Hey Mama!” he said, voice breathless as he gave Dequan a huge hug. He loved this man with every inch of his being. Dequan had taken him under his wing when everyone thought he was useless, and given him the confidence to become Adore the way she was now. Without Dequan, Danny would probably be a fuck up doing just enough gigs to keep him in booze. Definitely not Drag Race material, and definitely not a star with albums on itunes.

Scooting in to the booth, Danny managed to position himself between his drag mother and Dane, letting out a completely inauthentic groan of complaint when Jay joined them on the small bench and sandwiched him right up against the muscled man beside him. “Kam isn’t exactly a soft cushion here, Ganj,” he whined, giving Dane a playful wink.

Dane had to purposefully ignore Dequan’s look as Danny was squashed into him. Was he imagining it, or was there quite a bit of space next to Jay that D was failing to move into? Was his friend deliberately forcing Danny closer to him? Was he even mad though? Dane couldn’t decide, so he just finished his drink. Jay slid a new one over to him. Dane glared.

“Ganja said she’s getting you fucked up”, Danny sid next to him, dark eyes suddenly wide and very close to Dane’s face. Apart from just looking amazing, Danny smelled intoxicating. Adore’s musky perfume still clung to him along with a slight aroma of dry ice and cigarette smoke. It made Dane think of the stage - doing shows, being on the road, dressing rooms and everything he fucking loved. He wanted to bury his hands in Danny’s hair and see how much better that smell was up close with his lips on Danny’s neck. He settled with resting a hand on his knee. He could blame the alcohol, right?

“Girl, she is well on the way to doing that”, he said, laughing and raising his glass. Danny met it with his own.

“Party”, he laughed, finishing his drink.

As the night went on, they talked about shows, girls they had caught up with lately, season 10, and more. Thanks to Jay, the vodka flowed fast, and Dane found himself having a great time. He wasn’t sure if he could imaging it, but since he’d removed his hand from Danny’s warm thigh, the younger man seemed to be taking every chance to touch him. Small strokes to his knee, gentle squeezes to his arms when the others made ‘Bodybuilder Barbie’ jokes, even leaning his head on Danes shoulder for a few minutes. On top of the fact that Danny was laughing at every joke he made and staring up at him with big brown eyes every thirty seconds, Dane was pretty damn sure that Danny fucking Noriega was flirting with him. He needed to know, and he needed to know now. He gave Mayhem a pleading look, head nodding slowly towards Danny… who was currently inspecting one of Dane’s shoulder tattoos with warm, amazingly soft hands.

“Ganj, you still got some of that shit from earlier?” Dequan asked, tactfully finishing his drink. “I need a smoke. Come with?”

The blond man rummaged around in his bag, nodding. “Yaass, let’s go”, he said, leading the way out of the booth. “You coming Dan? Kam?”

Danny shrugged. “Nah I’m gonna just stay right here,” he said, a sweet smile on his face as he stole Jay’s drink. “Me and Kam are top 4 material, we’re too famous to smoke with you losers.” Dane snorted and Dequan shook his head with a grin.

“They grow up so fast.” he joked. He tugged Jay after him and suddenly, Danny and Dane had the booth to themselves.

The nerves were back, but there was something else that was stronger. Dane was at least ninety percent sure that Danny was interested, and with that knowledge came the chance to have some fun.

“That was easy,” he said, making no effort whatsoever to move away from Danny now that they had the room. Besides, the other man was till investigating his tattoos, moving away would be downright rude.

“Yeah, Ganj is a few colors short of a rainbow”, Danny said with a giggle, fingers coming up to trace over one of the colorful crystals on Dane’s neck. Dane’s breath hitched.

“Taken any selfies lately?” Danny asked with a teasing smile, and Dane had to laugh, a blush coming to his cheeks. Goddamnit, all this attention was about his picture? He silently blessed his own wisdom in putting that picture up, and gently stopped Danny’s hand, enfolding it in his own.

“Hmmm, maybe. Why, see something you like?” He was playing with fire now, there was only one way this was all going and damn it, he was going to enjoy himself. Danny’s fingers were winding up the back of his neck now, stroking through his hair, his legs wound over Dane’s under the table so he was almost in his lap.

Danny’s lips were at his ear. “Yes. I wanted to see more though.” he said breathlessly. “I had to imagine it myself while I was touching my cock. You made me cum anyway… Daddy.”

Dane’s breath caught, his mind shutting down at the words coming from Danny’s mouth. All he knew was he needed Danny’s lips on his and his body under his hands. He closed the distance between them and before he knew it, Danny’s tongue was working its way into his mouth, Hands were at the base of his shirt, sliding under the fabric to dance across his stomach and chest. Dane gave into the urges he had stifled all night and buried his hands in Danny’s hair, pulling a soft bottom lip between his teeth. Danny let out a whine, and _damn_ , if that wasn’t the best noise Dane had ever heard.

Danny’s legs were completely thrown over his now, the younger man practically in his lap and trying to get closer. Dane had absolutely no problem with this, hands skating down Danny’s back to his ass as they dissolved into a make-out session to rival any of Dane’s teenage fantasies. Hands were everywhere, breath was ragged, and Danny was letting out a string of the sexiest little sounds Dane had heard in his life. Whines, whimpers, whispers of “ _fuck_ ”, and “ _please_ ” - Dane was going absolutely insane with how good this was.

Danny felt like he was going to explode out of his own body when Dane’s strong hands cupped his ass. Every inch of him was on fire, and still he needed more. He pulled away, he loss of Dane’s lips bringing him back to reality slightly. Looking around, he grinned at the man he was practically straddling.

“I hope you’re enjoying yourself, we’ll probably be watching re-runs on instagram for the next year."

Dane flushed, eyes dark and lips puffy from Danny’s kisses. Coming back to himself after Danny’s kisses, he glanced around at the bar. They were getting more than a few looks.

“Probably not quite the publicity they wanted for season ten,” he said with a wry smile. “We can… my hotel’s not far,” he started, eyes on Danny to gauge his reaction. Danny gave him a small smile, eyes hooded.

“My dressing room’s closer”.

 

*****

 

**Part 2 soon, lovelies <3**


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second installment - basically PWP. Sorry this is so long, it got away on me (I'm not actually sorry).  
> Enjoy, okurrr.

 

They somehow managed to avoid Jay and Dequan on the way through the club and out the front door. Dane sent his friend a message: “ _Don’t stay up_ ”. He followed the words with a thumbs up emoji, followed by a smiley face and three flames.

An unmarked door to the side of the bar turned out to be the stage door, and Danny punched in a code letting them in. The corridor was deserted - his show was the only one on that night and hopefully it was late enough that no one would be hanging around. Before they even reached Danny’s dressing room, he found himself pinned to the wall, Dane’s body hard against his. Their lips met again, desperate and wanting, and Danny moaned as a thigh was shoved between his legs. It was so much better than his earlier fantasy in every way. Dane’s body felt like absolute sin against his, strong and dominating, and Danny’s legs were already turning to jelly. He had been hard since Dane grabbed his ass back in the club, and that wasn’t changing any time soon. Dane’s leg pressed against his hard cock through his jeans with just the right amount of pressure, and Danny found that his brain-to mouth filter was rapidly dissolving. He broke from Dane’s insistent lips, hands digging into the other man’s back and letting out a moan.

“ _Fuck_ , Daddy...”

Dane let out a growl under his breath. “Fuck, it’s sexy when you call me that.”

Danny smiled against his lips, pulling back and looking up at him with those big eyes.

“I feel so sexy calling you that, Daddy. I want to be your little whore, Dane. Can I be your little slut tonight, please?”

His eyes had a hint of desperation in them that drove Dane crazy, so he smashed their lips together again.

As he pinned Danny to the wall and thrust his leg up against the younger man’s cock, Dane’s head was racing. He’d never thought of himself as particularly dominant when it came to sex - hell, he could count on one hand the number of times he’d topped someone - but something about this dishevelled man underneath him made him feel powerful. He wanted Danny on his knees, begging for him. He wanted him spread out beneath him. He wanted Danny brought to pieces, to fuck him until he couldn’t think straight. It was something new for him, something so exciting that it made his blood burn hot in his veins.

He pulled away from Danny’s lips to nibble his way down his pale neck.

“You can be my slut any time, baby,” he growled, in a voice he was pretty sure he’d never used before. “Are you gonna be a good boy? Daddy needs you to be a good boy for him.”

Danny whined against his lips, words rushing from his mouth in broken moans.  

“Yes, fuck, I’ll be so good for you, please, Daddy…”

Before Dane knew it, Danny was sliding down the wall, his hands going for the front of Dane’s jeans and making fast work of the zipper. Pulling his jeans down enough to reveal his underwear, Danny’s mouth was suddenly mouthing his cock through the soft fabric. Dane was impossibly hard, a wet patch already visible where the tip of his cock pressed against the material. Danny was practically rubbing his face against it, his eyes big and needy as he looked up at Dane.

“Can I suck your cock, Daddy?” he asked, voice breathless and eyes dark. “I want to suck it so bad.”

Dane ran a hand through dark hair, meeting Danny’s eyes as he nodded.

“Suck me, baby, make Daddy feel good.”

His groan echoed in the empty corridor as Danny peeled down his underwear and took his cock between soft lips. Damn, he felt amazing. Danny’s tongue lapped up the length of him, swirled around the tip, then his dick was enveloped in warm heat. Danny sucked gently, the younger man's eyes falling closed as he moaned. Dane watched him in awe, soft noises leaving Danny’s mouth as he sucked him.

“Just like that, _fuck_ ,” Dane breathed, his hands fisting in Danny’s hair and pulling lightly.

Danny let out a groan around his cock, moving off and nuzzling his face into soft hair as he spoke.

“Pull my hair harder Daddy, please.”

That exhilarating rush raced through Dane’s body again, and he clenched his fists, pulling Danny’s dark locks harder as the younger man went back to doing god’s work on his cock. Danny was so damn good at this, and Dane couldn’t help but use his grip on the other man’s hair to press himself deeper. He was slowly fucking himself into Danny’s mouth, getting off on the noises he was making as much as the hot, wet pressure around him. He knew he was close, but he also couldn’t stop himself from fucking into that amazing heat. Dane looked down and swore under his breath at the sight below him - Danny’s hair was a mess, his eyeliner was running down his face and one hand was in his jeans. He was getting off on sucking Dane just as much as Dane was getting off from this amazing blowjob, and that was so ridiculously _hot_.

Danny was intoxicated by the taste and feeling of Dane’s cock filling his mouth. Dane was thick, his dick perfectly curved and Danny couldn't get enough of it. He wanted this man inside him so fucking bad, and he was going to do anything he could to make that happen. But first, he wanted Dane’s cum filling his mouth.

As Dane looked down at him, Danny happened to look up with those huge dark eyes. That alone sent Dane over the edge and he came with a stuttering groan. Danny closed his eyes and moaned, swallowing everything Dane had to give and squeezing his own cock hard to stop himself from falling over the edge too. He wanted to come so, so bad, but he wanted more of Dane’s amazing body and strong hands on him first. Besides, his Daddy hadn’t said he could come yet, and he wanted to make Dane happy.

Pulling back and licking swollen lips, Danny smiled and let Dane pull him back to his feet. The older man was breathing heavily and tugged Danny close, a small smile on his face as he kissed him.

“That was amazing,” he said softly against Danny’s lips, and Danny couldn’t suppress a smile.

“I just want to make you feel good,” he said, cheeks flushing as he gently tucked the other man’s softened cock back into his pants.

Dane kissed him again, tasting himself on Danny’s tongue and enjoying the sensation far too much. His hands made their way back to Danny’s hair, tugging lightly before sliding them down a fishnet-clad back and even lower. Squeezing Danny’s ass, he grinned, mind a little clearer now that he’d come.

“Such a good boy” he breathed, his free hand skating under Danny’s shirt and over his chest, toying with a rock hard nipple. Danny moaned as he squeezed and Dane had to stifle a noise of his own. Of course Danny would have sensitive nipples, everything about him was receptive as fuck to everything Dane was doing and it was making his cock twitch again already. He bent his head and sucked at a spot on Danny’s neck, fingers continuing to tease at his nipples. He could feel Danny’s cock still rock hard against him, his fingers itched to make their way south, but he wanted more than a frantic rutting session in a hallway. He hoped Danny did too.

“What do you want Daddy to do to you, Danny?” he asked, voice low and commanding like before.

Danny whimpered and thrust against his leg, head falling to the side as Dane’s lips sought out every sensitive spot on his neck, his fingers teased his nipples so perfectly he almost wanted to cry. As good as this was, he wanted so, so much more.

Dane’s strong arms were practically holding him up by this point, the other man’s leg thigh still firmly rocking against his denim-covered cock. He was approaching sensation overload, the way Dane was playing with his nipples and sucking what had to be visible marks into his neck making him lose his train of thought. He felt like he would completely fall apart if Dane let him go, so he clung tight to the older man as breathless profanities fell from his lips.

Somehow he managed to get the words out and answer Dane’s question, biting his lip as he forced out the reply.

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy, please fuck me.”

Dane slowed his movements down and sucked his way up Danny’s jaw as he fought to compose himself. He couldn’t believe how much Danny was falling to pieces beneath him. Smart mouthed, worldly, punk-kid Danny Noriega was _begging_ Dane to fuck him, and his world had somehow become a surreal wet dream. His hands made their way back to Danny’s ass, cupping it firmly.

“You want my cock in your ass?” he asked, voice low. “Say it baby”

This dirty-talk was something he’d barely done before, but damn it felt _right_.  It seemed to be working for Danny too, judging by the way he thrust himself forward onto Dane’s thigh at his words.

“I want your cock, Daddy. I wanna come with your big, thick cock in my ass.”

Danny sounded like pure sex, his voice was wrecked and his words tinged with desperation.

Dane could barely handle it, all he knew was they needed to get to Danny’s dressing room before he bent the younger man over and fucked him right in that hallway. Summoning every ounce of self-control he had, he pulled back and met Danny’s eyes.

“Show me where to go, baby” he said.

He took Danny’s hand and somehow they got to the dressing room without falling over each other again.

The room was small and simple, a dressing table with Adore’s makeup and jewelry along one wall, clothes racks and wigs along the other, and a futon couch  strewn with cigarette papers and clothes. Danny had clearly made himself at home already.

“It’s kinda a mess, “ Danny said with a blush, picking up a few pieces of clothing and tossing them onto a rack. Dane closed the door behind him and locked it for good measure. They were probably the only ones back here, but he wasn't taking any chances of interruption.

Making quick work of his boots, Dane sat on the futon and looked around. Beautiful gowns, grunge shirts, jeans and heels made up a large part of Adore’s wardrobe. Dane couldn’t help but imagine Danny in all of these outfits, dancing like a stripper on the stage in that sexy-as-fuck manner of his. He wondered if Danny had ever been fucked in drag. He’d definitely done it himself a few times, and found it a thrilling experience. A thought for another time, perhaps.

Watching Danny as he sat on the dressing room chair and removed his own shoes, Dane took a second to appreciate the mess Danny’s hair was and the smudged makeup on the other man’s face. He had done that. He’d made Danny so turned on he’d begged him to fuck him, and he’d held Danny’s mouth on his cock as he came. This new side of him was slightly terrifying, but he was so exhilarated he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Danny was done with his shoes, checking his reflection in the mirror. Making his way behind him, Dane wrapped his arms around the other man and resumed his earlier worship of his neck. Danny let his head fall to the side with a groan. Dane’s mouth was perfect, his lips soft and his breath hot against Danny’s skin. Danny’s legs began to feel weak again, he snaked his hands behind him and into Dane’s hair to anchor himself. The change in scenery hadn’t done anything to curb his arousal - he was desperately hard inside his jeans and needed relief more with each passing second. Luckily, Dane seemed to have similar ideas and finally, fingers were deftly unbuttoning his jeans. Danny let out a gasp at the contact, eyes fluttering shut as his jeans and underwear were pulled over his hips and strong fingers wrapped around his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed, losing himself immediately in how good it felt to finally have Dane touching his dick. He was so sensitive that every stroke felt like fire running through his veins. Somehow, though, he forced himself to turn and face the other man, resuming their hungry kisses from before as they both worked to relocate their clothing to the dressing room floor.

Danny couldn’t suppress a needy whine as Dane pulled his t-shirt over his head, eyes hungrily devouring the muscled chest and stomach beneath.

“You are so fucking hot,” he said with a shake of the head, thanking his lucky stars again that this man was his tonight. He couldn’t keep from touching Dane as the older man pushed his jeans and underwear down, hands roaming everywhere he could reach. Gently he removed Dane’s glasses, losing himself in brown eyes that were much deeper and softer than he’d ever noticed before.

“These are also sexy as fuck, but I wouldn’t want to break anything,” he said with a chuckle, placing the glasses down on the dressing table.

Finally naked, Dane focused on getting Danny’s clothes off as fast as he could. He needed to see all of Danny, touch every piece of skin he could get his hands on and taste every part he could get to. He ripped a hole in Danny’s fishnet top in his haste, growling in frustration and crashing his lips against the younger mans as he lost patience, tearing it clean off him. Danny moaned against his lips, obviously enjoying Dane’s sudden need to get him naked. Together they pulled Danny’s jeans and underwear down, Danny kicking them off and finally, finally pressing naked skin together.

Danny’s body was lean and toned, his cock fully hard, long and very impressive. Pulling them back to the futon, Dane pulled Danny down on top of him, Danny straddling him on the small couch. Dane was hard again, the feeling of Danny’s body against his driving him insane with want.

Danny had left Adore’s studded collar on, and Dane was beside himself with how hot he was wearing just that. Sliding a finger under the leather, Dane couldn’t help but play with Danny a little.

“You gonna be Daddy’s little slave?” he asked in a low voice, tugging just enough to cut off some of Danny’s air. Danny’s breath hitched and a soundless gasp left his lips. His eyes met Dane’s, dark and full of utter arousal.

“Please, make me yours, Daddy,” he let out in a soft voice. “I’ll do anything for you.”

Dane tugged harder, Danny’s eyes falling closed on a strangled moan. The pressure around his neck was making him lightheaded, he felt like he was completely at Dane’s mercy and he was fucking living for it. He’d played around with this before and always got a thrill from it, feeling like his very life force was at the whim of someone else. With Dane, it felt so much more intense, though. His whole body shivered as Dane’s other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly, his thumb spreading the copious amounts of precum leaking from the tip.

“You like that, baby? You like being Daddy’s little whore?” Danny could only nod, the lack of air making him dizzy. Dane let go of the collar, Danny gasping a little as he took a deep breath.

“You are insanely hot, you know that? Dane asked, an incredulous look in his eyes.

Danny leaned in and kissed him, giving Dane a grin.

“Fucking insanely hot for you,” he said, lifting his hips, begging for more contact from Dane’s hand.

Hands sliding down to Danny’s ass, Dane squeezed hard.

“You got lube and stuff?” Danny nodded and leaned over him to a bag next to the couch, coming back with a small toiletries bag. Pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom, Danny threw them on the couch next to Dane and resumed kissing him like he was his only source of air. Dane fumbled beside him, finding the lube and popping open the cap. His hands shook slightly. The last time he’d done this had been years ago, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Danny. He pulled back gently, meeting Danny’s eyes and seeing a slight hint of apprehension in the younger man’s eyes.

“I um… I don’t usually top, so tell me if I do anything wrong, okay?” Danny couldn’t hold back a shy smile.

“I don’t usually bottom, but I’m sure you’ll be amazing.” His cheeks were flushed. “I need your cock inside me, Daddy. Please.”

Who was Dane to deny him? Sliding his hands Danny’s ass, he maneuvered the younger man up onto his knees. Covering his fingers in lube, Dane gently slid one digit down the tight crevice of Danny’s amazing ass. Moaning into Danny’s mouth as he found his entrance, Dane slowly pressed one finger in. Danny was tight, but so receptive, driving himself down on Dane’s finger as soon as it made its way inside him. It wasn’t long before Dane added a second finger, working both in deep and searching for the place that would drive Danny insane. He knew when he found it, Danny arching into him as a keening moan left his lips. Dane continued to fuck Danny with his fingers, trying to replicate that sound as often as he possibly could.

Danny was grinding himself against the older man, trying to get any friction against his leaking cock as Dane’s fingers worked their magic inside him. He was telling the truth earlier, he barely ever bottomed for anyone, but the electrifying shocks of pleasure Dane was sending through his body were making him even more desperate to be fucked into next week. Dane’s large fingers felt like heaven, hitting all the right spots and driving him crazy with how bad he wanted this. Dane added a third finger and Danny cried out at the sensation, his body stretching so easily under Dane’s ministrations. Fuck, if his fingers felt this amazing, his cock was going to blow Danny’s mind. Driving himself back onto Dane’s fingers, he managed to force out a plea.

“I’m good, please, give me your cock, Daddy.”

At Danny’s request, Dane moaned, capturing Danny’s lips in a heated kiss as he slowly withdrew his fingers. Picking up the condom, he tore the foil off with his teeth and slid it on in one smooth motion. Covering his cock with another quirt of lube, he lined himself up with Danny’s entrance. Slowly, he pressed into warm heat. Eyes closing of their own accord, Dane let out a low groan. Fuck, he was tight. Tight, hot, and perfect. Not for the first time, Dane was glad he’d already come that evening. If not, he wasn’t sure he would have been able to last long with that amazing pressure clamping down around his dick. He slowly filled Danny, fingers gripping the younger man’s hips so hard he was sure he was leaving bruises. That just seemed to make Danny moan louder.

“Daddy… fuck, your cock feels so good,” Danny was practically babbling, losing himself as the perfect feeling of being filled overtook his senses. The strength Dane was gripping him with felt so right, and Danny felt so safe with those strong hands anchoring him. Dane bottomed out, his cock completely filling Danny up before he pulled back, thrusting fully inside him again in one smooth motion that made Danny cry out.

“Fuck me, Daddy, please fuck me,” he whined, arms snaking around Dane’s neck as he sought out any contact.

Dane let out a growl, starting a steady rhythm of slamming into Danny’s ass over and over again. His resolution to be slow and steady was slowly failing as Danny’s pleas grew louder and more breathless. He angled his hips up as he fucked Danny hard, working to hit that spot that would turn Danny into a quivering mess. Danny’s neglected cock bounced hard between them, smearing precum across their stomachs. Dane wrapped a hand around it, pumping in time with his thrusts. Danny’s moans grew louder, filling the small room.

Fucking himself down on Dane’s cock, Danny couldn’t even begin to stop the sounds that were falling from his mouth. He was moaning, gasping, begging for more, and as soon as Dane’s hand touched him he was lost in the sensations. He was surrounded with pleasure, Dane’s cock slamming into him so perfectly, and his large, impossibly strong hand working his dick in perfect timing. Danny was nearing the edge, he needed it, needed to come so bad it hurt. He felt like he’d been hard for hours, and he was so close to losing himself.

He wanted to cry when Dane’s hand suddenly left his cock, but then hands were on his ass and they were moving. Dane was lifting him, picking Danny up while still deep inside him. Danny instinctively wrapped his arms around the older man, letting himself be maneuvered like a rag-doll. Dane was holding him up like it was no effort at all, still fucking into Danny as he lay him down on the futon. Danny cried out at the change in position, the angle making it easier for Dane to slam into his ass with more strength and force. Danny was lost in complete awe, this just kept getting better and better. He draped a leg along the back of the couch, hands clutching at Dane’s tattooed arms as desperate whimpers escaped his lips.

One arm bracing himself against the couch, Dane set a punishing pace. Hips slamming in a perfect rhythm, he worked Danny hard and fast. His free hand resumed its ministrations on Danny’s cock, jerking him with more purpose. He had one goal now, to make Danny come, to make the other man fall apart underneath him. He wanted to see Danny lose himself and know that he was the absolute cause. Leaning down, he whispered words of encouragement in Danny’s ear,

That’s it, baby. Fuck, you feel good around Daddy’s cock.”

Danny moaned at Dane’s words, the other man’s hot breath skating over his neck and contributing to the insane levels of arousal coursing through his body. He couldn’t think straight, couldn’t differentiate between the pleasure Dane’s cock was giving him and the heat around his own dick. He was Dane’s plaything - nothing mattered but the older man’s hands on him and hard cock inside him. Danny had never felt so lost and so, so desperate. He threw his head back, body shaking as he fought not to come. He wanted to, needed to, but he wasn’t letting go until Dane said it was okay. Dane was completely in control of his pleasure, his entire body, and Danny needed to hear those words from him before he let go. Struggling to speak, he gripped Danes taught arm above him on the couch. Moaning at the feeling of tensed muscles under hot skin.

“Daddy, I need to come, please let me come…”

Dane growled, hand speeding up on Danny’s cock. Was Danny waiting for permission? Trying to wrap his head around how goddamn sexy that was, Dane fucked him harder, meeting Danny’s eyes. He was wrecked, Dane could tell, shaking with the effort to hold off his orgasm, keening loudly with every thrust and movement of Dane’s hand. He bent his head, lips meeting Danny’s sweat-salted neck as he whispered low and clear.

“Come for me, baby. Come for Daddy.”

Danny’s body arched, the intensity and sudden onslaught of his orgasm catching him off guard as he registered Dane’s words. The pleasure ripped through him and he cried out, his body shaking uncontrollably as he spilled hot and hard into Dane’s fist. Dane fucked him through it, holding him close as he rode the waves. When Danny could breathe again, he opened his eyes and caught Dane staring down at him with hungry gaze. The older man had slowed to a gentle rocking, one hand smoothing Danny’s hair out of his eyes as the other still encircled his softening cock.

“I think that was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Dane said almost shyly, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Danny threw his head back and laughed, cheeks still flushed. His chest rose and fell as he fought to regain his breath. He was absolutely wrecked. His whole body tingled with exhaustion and the aftermath of his intense orgasm. He was sweaty, covered in his own cum and he knew he had to look like an absolute disaster.

“I did not know you had that in you, Ms. Michaels,” he said cheekily, leaning own and throwing Dane the remains of his crop top so he could clean the rest of Danny’s cum off his hand. The other man took it, face flushing at the reminder of what he’d done to the item of clothing.

“To be honest, neither did I,” he said with a grin. 

Dane was still hard inside him, and Danny couldn’t resist the temptation to clench around the older man’s cock. Dane gasped, his cock pulsing inside Danny and his hips stuttering forward at the pressure.

“Your turn, Daddy,” Danny said softly, somehow summoning the strength to slide out from under Dane and reverse their positions. “Want me to ride you?”

Dane nodded, eyes dark as Danny gripped the base of his cock and slid back down onto him. Danny winced at the slight pain, he would be feeling this for a few days. The thought excited him more than anything, though, he wanted to be reminded of how perfectly Dane had fucked him every time he sat down. Shivering as his sensitive hole was filled again, he began to ride the other man. His thighs tensed as he slowly worked his hips.

Dane’s head fell back as Danny’s heat surrounded him again, strong legs straddling his hips. Danny’s hands were all over his own body, putting on a show that was for him and him alone. The younger man squeezed hard nipples, fisted his hands in his own ruffled hair, moans and soft cries falling from his lips. Dane ate him up with his eyes, still questioning what fates had decided he was lucky enough to have this man to himself tonight. Danny rode him harder, faster, and Dane knew this wasn’t going to take long. His hands found their place on Danny’s hips, fingertips pressing into bruises from earlier as he fucked up into the younger man once more.

Danny’s hands fell to his shoulders for leverage, hips still working to bring Dane over the edge. Pressing their lips together messily, Dane let out a sharp moan against the other man’s mouth as he fell. His hands clutched at Danny’s skin as the pleasure drowned out everything else, chest heaving as he came and filling the condom with a soundless cry.

Coming back to himself, Dane found that Danny had collapsed on top of him. He slid out of Danny’s abused asshole, pulling the condom off and tying it before flinging it haphazardly at the trash can near Danny’s dressing table. For a long while they lay their, breath syncing. Danny’s head was on his chest and Dane bit back a smile, trying not to think about how good the younger man looked there.

He was so very in trouble. Dane had a terrible habit of falling for people far too easily, and he didn’t have to be told that falling for Danny was a bad idea. Clearing his throat, he pressed a kiss to the top of Danny’s head.

“You okay?” he asked, his voice low and teasing. Danny managed to lift his head, a satisfied smile on his face.

“I am _so_ okay,” the younger man replied, resting his chin on Dane’s chest so he could look at him. “I’m not looking forward to sitting on a plane for four hours later today, though.”

Dane laughed, absentmindedly dragging his fingers over Danny’s back.

“Hey, at least you’ll remember me,” he said, tracing the younger man’s shoulder blade. 

“Like I could ever forget that”, Danny snorted. They fell silent again. Dane knew he should probably go, Danny had a flight in less than six hours and he probably needed his beauty sleep. He knew he should leave… but that didn’t mean he wanted to.

“Do you uh… want me to go?” he asked, voice quiet as he met Danny’s eyes. “I know you’re flying back to Cali today.”

Danny smiled softly at the undertones of uncertainty in Dane’s voice. Here was this man who had just given him one of the best nights of his life, who was only minutes ago fucking him into a vegetative state, and he was worried Danny was going to turf him onto the street. Everything about Dane was one big intrigue, and all Danny knew was that he wanted to know more.

“Stay, please? We can sleep here for a bit.” Reaching down to grab a discarded blanket and his jeans, Danny covered them both up. He fished out his phone and set an alarm, which would hopefully give him time to run back to his unused hotel room and grab the rest of his stuff. Giving the older man a soft kiss, he lay back down on Dane’s chest, which he had decided was actually a perfectly acceptable pillow.

“Night night, Daddy.”


End file.
